heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Toothless100/My Solo RPG
As most listed quests on this site can be done solo, I have started a solo RPG as Zemocy. This is the narrative. Just note once I reach Z on the board, I call the next column AA, AB, AC and so on. Now, let us begin: *You are Zemocy. Your adventure begins in a Gaedrongo city on Tropica, in Dragovia. You can choose from the weapons Heavy Assault Rifle, Plasma Rifle and Energy Gun. You are wearing Gaedrongo Torso Armour. On the Dragovia world map, you are in D18. On the city map, you are in AD9. *Zemocy moves from AD9 to Y9. *Zemocy moves from Y9 to S9. *Zemocy moves from S9 to N9. *Zemocy moves from N9 to L9. *Zemocy moves from L9 to F9. *Zemocy moves from F9 to E5. *A poor family are occupying this hexagon. You talk to them. *Father: We are a poor, starving family, and have no food. The children are so thin! Please, help us! Bring us an Armoured Spiketail to eat! It's perfectly legal, and we will reward you! The Armoured Spiketail grounds are only outside the city and across the river! *Zemocy agrees to help him. *You are now in a quest minimap. This minimap does not appear on the larger map. Your task: kill an Armoured Spiketail and return to the city. *User blog:Toothless100/Dragon Hunt *You have now completed Dragon Hunt, and are back in the city map. * *Zemocy moves from AC10 to AF9. *You are now on the main Dragovia map. *Zemocy moves from D18 to I16 *Zemocy moves from I16 to L14. *You are now on board a boat. It will cost 10c for every hexagon of water you cross. *Zemocy moves from L14 to M11. *Zemocy moves from M11 to M8. *Zemocy moves from M8 to N7. *You are off the boat. It has cost you 70c. You have 30c left. *Zemocy moves from M7 to P3. *Zemocy moves from P3 to Q3. *You are now in a Scarabian city, on hexagon AE4. *Zemocy moves from AE4 to AA7. *Zemocy moves from AA7 to AA12. *Zemocy moves from AA12 to AA16. *Zemocy moves from AA16 to Z16. *A terrified Scarabian occupies this hexagon. You talk to him. *Scarabian: Please, help me! You have the look of a strong warrior. Our city is subject to regular raids by a Frosbite! Please, slay it. If you agree to help, we will supply you with a medic to treat the Frostbite's poison! *Zemocy agrees to help them. *On the way out of the city, a mysterious character comes up to you, claiming their is a great treasure hidden in the nearby mountains. *You are now in a quest minimap. This map does not appear on the larger map. Your task: kill the Frostbite and return to the city. *User blog:Toothless100/Frostbite Fear *You have now completed Frostbite Fear, and are back in the city map. *Zemocy moves from Z16 to AD18. *Zemocy moves from AD18 to AF17. *You are now on the main Dragovia map. *Zemocy moves from Q3 to O7. *Zemocy moves from O7 to N7. *You are now on board a boat. *Zemocy moves from N7 to N12. *Zemocy moves from N12 to L14. *You are off the boat. It has cost you 70c. You have 610c left. *Zemocy moves from L14 to Q16. You are now in a Gaedrongo city, on square AD9. *Zemocy moves from AD9 to AE13. *Zemocy moves from AE13 to AE19. *A Gaedrongo in a dark cloak occupies this hexagon. He speaks to you. *Gaedrongo: I need the egg of a Poison Dart Serpent. They live on Vulcas, and make their nests near volcanoes. If you'll go and get me one, you can use my medic, and I'll pay for your boat fare. There'll be a larger reward on your return. *Zemocy accepts his challenge, and gets the medic. You are now outside the city. *Zemocy moves from Q16 to L14. You are now on the boat. *Zemocy moves from L14 to P12. *Zemocy moves from P12 to U12. *Zemocy moves from U12 to V11. *You are now off the boat. It has not cost you anything; the Gaedrongo paid for it all. *You are now on a quest minimap. This map does not appear on the larger map. Your task: bring back a Poison Dart Serpent egg. *User blog:Toothless100/Egg Thief *You have now completed Egg Thief, and are back in the city map. * *You are now on the main Dragovia map. *Zemocy moves from Q16 to L14. *You are now on board the boat. *Zemocy moves from L14 to M9. *Zemocy moves from M9 to N7. *You are off the boat. It has cost 70c. You have 540c left. *Zemocy moves from N7 to H5. *Zemocy moves from H5 to E6. You are now in a Scarabian city, on sqaure AE4. * *Zemocy moves from G9 to E10. *A Scarabian family occupies this square. They speak to you. *Mother: Please, you must help us. You look strong, and experienced on the ice. An expedition party went out a couple of days ago, but they have become stranded on a glacier, surrounded by black ice. Black ice is extremely thin, and there's a one in two chance you'll fall in, but please help us! Our father was one of those on the expedition! *Zemocy agrees to help them. *You are now in a quest minimap. This map does not appear on the larger map. Your objective: rescue all eight Scarabians from the expedition party. *User blog:Toothless100/Rescue the Scarabians *You have now completed Rescue the Scarabians, and are back in the city map. *Zemocy moves from E10 to Z8 (several moves bunched together). *Zemocy moves from Z8 to AB10. *You are now in the shop. You have 940c. *Zemocy buys a Spaceport Ticket To Skogland. *You have spent 750c. You now have 190c left. *Zemocy uses the Spaceport Ticket. *You are now on Skogland. On the main map, you are hexagon D17. In the Lentaa city, you are AC11. You still have your ticket to Skogland, along with one back to Dragovia. Both are reusable. *''More soon'' Category:Blog posts